Meg Griffin
Megan (Meg) Griffin is the eldest child of Peter and Lois Griffin in the animated TV series Family Guy. She has two younger brothers; Chris and Stewie. She was voiced by an uncredited Lacey Chabert for the first season, and by Mila Kunis in subsequent seasons, though Lacey Chabert reprised the role of Meg for several second season episodes. Meg lives in the fictional town of Quahog, Rhode Island, where she attends James Woods High School as a junior. Meg is constantly seen trying desperately to be part of the "cool crowd." When Family Guy debuted in 1999, she was 15 years old. She was then turned 16 in the episode "I Never Met the Dead Man" (she got her drivers license) and remained that age throughout the show's initial run. She officially turned 17 in the episode "Peter's Two Dads." Meg was originally the sweet teenage daughter who usually took the blame for the family. But over the years, the writers have stripped Meg Down to a desparate Teenager who is hardly noticed by her family. (For example, in an earlier episode, Peter tries a anger management technique by writting letters and not sending them, Meg's said, "Meg, for the first 4 years of your life, I though you where a housecat", while Stewies said "Get Out", in contrast to the later episodes where The Family, especially Peter, dosnt care about her or even love her as a part of the family. Appearance Meg is relatively unremarkable in appearance, sporting shoulder-length brown hair and nearly always wearing a beanie-like hat (or, as Stewie calls it, a "hideous skullcap"). She has been seen without her hat on in a handful of episodes for extremely small periods of time. However, in one full episode, she is seen without her beanie on, as she is in pajamas for most of it (Untitled Griffin Family History). She is slightly shorter than her younger brother Chris. She appears to have inherited the shape of her nose and head from her mother, and her brown hair and myopia from her father. She is chubby, and in one episode, an employee at a carnival guesses her weight as "a lot". There are several comments aimed at her weight in various episodes, though her girth may be due to her height, as she is the same weight as her mother. Her plain look is often a topic of humor for the show; characters on the show act as though she were horrifically ugly. In "Don't Make Me Over", two people drench themselves in gasoline, set themselves on fire, and throw themselves out a window upon seeing Meg. In another episode, a young man fired a nail gun into his own stomach in order to avoid a date with her. Also in the episode "Barely Legal", Meg's "backup" date, Jimmy, says he has to attend his little brother's funeral after briefly closing his front door and promptly shooting his little brother. Her ugliness may also be a source of her unpopularity. Meg was once held hostage by three burglars who mistook her for a male; later in that episode she asked one of the robbers if they were going to "have their way" with her. They refused and she got angry, shouting at them to have sex with her. They then filed a sexual harassment suit against her, which went ignored by her family, and she was arrested. In the episode "Prick Up Your Ears", Meg took an abstinence vow with her new boyfriend up until the end of the episode, where after seeing her nude, he dumped her. Another brief boyfriend of hers, nudist Jeff Campbell ("From Method to Madness") had no objections to her looks at all. Meg once received a makeover, drastically increasing her sexual appeal in the eyes of characters in the show. It was during this brief period when Meg, a popular singer at the time, lost her virginity to Saturday Night Live comedian Jimmy Fallon as part of an elaborate cold open sketch. In court, Brian testified under oath that her real father is Stan Thompson. Whether this is meant as an episode-only joke or part of the character history has never been established. Griffin, Meg Griffin, Meg